Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to electronic systems, and, more particularly, a system and method to analyze behavior of a computing device under test based on difference between event traces.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic systems are groupings of electronic circuits and components which are designed to accomplish one or more complex functions. The electronic systems which includes telecommunication systems, computer systems, power distribution systems, and electronic music systems. In a process of designing, complex electronic systems can be tested by different techniques. Technical specialists include engineers frequently implement large test-benches, test-suits, assertion suits and emulation systems that are employed to verify that the complex electronic systems meet specific requirements that are mandated as per a functional specification. The test-benches, test-suits, assertion suits and emulation systems may report an error whenever output of a computing device under test is not as per behavior specified by functional specification. The technical specialists have traditionally implements manual process using visual inspection of traces which are time consuming approach and error prone.
In order to debug errors, the engineers need to analyze the behavior of the system to conclude on why the device under test misbehaved. The analysis and conclusion may assist the engineers in fixing errors in the device under test. However, with the complexity of electronic systems increasing with each successive generation, time taken to analyze and debug issues is increasing exponentially. Hence, leads to loss of productivity for the users and associated teams. Accordingly, there remains a need for a new tool to assist users in quickly analyzing failures, increasing productivity, and efficiency of the electronic systems.